justice_2033fandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Allen (Earth 3)
History Johnny Allen was a high-profile criminal, on the run with his equally criminal girlfriend. Cornered on the roof of Central City S.T.A.R. Labs, Allen was struck by a bolt of lightning which shattered the roof. The duo fell in the labspace below, with Allen landing amid the chemicals. Something in this incident granted him super-speed, and he went on to become a super-criminal alongside his girlfriend who had been empowered also, while his girlfriend took the name Atomica. The couple joined the Crime Syndicate at some point after this. At one point, a new speedster arrived from an alternate future, calling himself Kid Quick. He and Johnny had an encounter in Central City, in which the teenager tried to explain why he had come to the past and that Johnny is his grandfather. Johnny did not respond well and called the kid an liar. The two fought and Kid Quick escaped after nearly killing Atomica. "Johnny Quick", as he now called himself, ran through Central City, answering to no-one... until the Day the White House burned. Around the time of Darkseid's incursion onto Prime Earth, the being that had destroyed Ultraman's Krypton came to Earth, and an alliance of super-criminals formed to find a way to safety. Little is known of Johnny Quick's activities since then, until Alfred Pennyworth, who had managed to come through along with Atomica, engineered an escape for them. Once on another Earth, the Crime Syndicate imprisoned most members of the various Justice Leagues in the Firestorm Matrix and began a reign of terror, eliminating any opposition. Johnny and Atomica took the lead in gleefully eliminating any who resisted, and Johnny single-handedly dealt with the Teen Titans by sending them into the future, and he and Atomica murdered the first iteration of the Doom Patrol. However, when they came up against the Injustice League, things were different. Johnny attacked Captain Cold, whose counterpart he had tortured on his own world. Johnny disarmed him of his cold gun, but had underestimated his foe, as Cold could trigger the gun with his voice. He froze one of Johnny's legs, then kicked it, shattering it. The crippled Johnny tried to crawl away, but was killed and had his powers stolen by the Syndicate's prisoner Mazahs. Atomica didn't last much longer than her lover, as she was stamped on by Lex Luthor. Powers and Abilities Powers * Speed Force Conduit ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Agility ** Dimensional Travel Paraphernalia Equipment * Johnny Quick Suit Trivia * Johnny Allen was born in 1989 and died in 2016. * Johnny has yet to appear in 2033, but has been mentioned. * Johnny Allen's premature death was caused by a chain of events started by Kid Quick traveling to the past, as it lured the Anti-Monitor to Earth. This caused Bart's future to cease to exist, making Bart a Time Remnant. See Also * Justice 2033 Vol 1 22 Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Earth 3 Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crime Syndicate Members Category:Justice League Villains